Hold On
by lorina
Summary: Ginny is happy living alone in America. But when she gets her heart broken too many times, and Draco Malfoy pays a visit, how will she handle the heart to her past?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was inspired by the song hold on by bwitched and the movie the perfect man. I hope you enjoi it and I know there are some spelling mistakes...

This is my first fic. I hope you like it, i hope it's good.. Please review! Id like to know how i did and what i can do better for the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or anything along those lines that are included in this story.

**Chapter One**

She layed stiffly on her cold bed. Her brightly painted walls seemed grey and she was shivering in the cold air of her apartment. There were traces of tears in her eyes from crying over her desperate heart. This was the tenth time she followed the cheap words of an idiot and look where it got her. It had been a while since she'd last slept in her own bed. For the last few months she had been staying with Paul. But Paul was gone now, forever.

What Ginny Weasley hated most was sleeping alone. She needed a warm body beside her hugging her when she was torn. Her needs were becoming harder to accomplish and the next guy was always worse than the last.

Her hair had darkened over the years, to a light brown and mahogany and her eyes were a pale brown. Sometimes if the lighting was right her eyes but appear to be a midnight blue. She was average height and had some cute curves. Her pale skin was tanned from the Californian sun as her body was thin from all the activity in Los Angeles.

Ginny had transferred to an American witchcraft school for her 6th and 7th years in order to distance herself from the war. She had received many letters from her family and friends. Especially Harry and Hermione telling her they were fine and hoping she was doing okay. After some time letters were scarce and she seemed to have been forgotten. Her subscription to The Daily Prophet kept her up-to-date on Britain's events. The latest article had been about the discovery of new evidence to the death of Voldemort. Oh I forgot to mention that Voldemort was defeated.

It was the Summer of her 7th year, while packing to go home, that she learnt of Harry's death. He had always promised he would come back and they would live happily ever after. It was childish of her to stay in America for the last 4 years after her graduation instead of going home because of his death, but she did, and no one seemed to make such a big deal. She was happy. Well her everyday life was happy, her love life was disastrous.

Ginevra worked as a Muggle. She lived amongst them and worked with them. Sure she used magic to keep in touch with her friends but other than that her wand was tucked safely away. The stiffened girl glanced at her clock anticipating the alarm. When it rang into the silenced air the graceful girl gave a quick start and smiled at herself.

An hour later she was showered, dressed, pampered, fed, and out the door. She wore a pleated grey skirt and a faded black blouse underneath a matching grey blazer to her skirt. Her hair was in waves fumbling by her head. She left her apartment and began to walk down the sun-filled streets of L.A. She wasn't wearing her usual smile or bouncing on her toes excitedly like normally. She took the twenty-minute walk to rethink her heart.

She thought about the loneliness that filled her spirit and the big blank that sat in her heart. She decided the minute Paul broke it off that she would try relying on herself for awhile. She would take care of her own heart before dropping it in the hands of another jerk again. This time she wasn't going to let go so easily.

As Ginny walked into the hotel, She took her name tag and pinned it to her blazer while taking her place behind the desk. Even now Ginny thought this place was magnificent. It had a huge chandelier hanging down from the ceiling into the lobby. The walls were all a deep red and all the accents were gold. Just standing there she was intimidated by all the rich men.

"Weasley!" A blonde yelled from the elevator.

Ginny's groaned at the sight of her boss. She wore a bright red suit, blending the blonde in with the walls. She resembled a cartoon, too pretty, blonde, and perfect to ever be allowed in reality.

"Danielle! What a lovely surprise." The red head yawned.

Danielle rolled her eyes then proceeded to look at Ginny's outfit. "I thought I told you to wear the best thing from your closet not the worst. Have you forgotten about today?"

Ginny mentally kicked herself, of course she'd forgotten. Today one of the wealthiest men from Britain would be coming to the hotel and she was in charge of giving him a tour. Her cheeks began turning red as she hastiily tried thinking up an excuse, "I ..uh broke up with Paul last night and well I was out of place this morning."

Danielle scowled and stamped off leaving the words "You better make up for this with your life!"

Ginny laughed. If she had it her way she would hex Danielle into the next universe. But her magic was useless these days. Her lack of practice gave her poor result in anything she tried to do with her wand.

"Well you don't look so bad." Drawled a British accent.

Surprised, Ginny glanced up to see a young blonde haired man not much older than her. She raised and eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked. Last year was when she had finally dropped her accent. There wasn't a trace of it left accept for the occasional slip of the word 'loo' or ' mate'.

"I over heard the last part of your conversation. Personally if the relationship meant anything at all, you wouldn't have showed up for work today, nor would you look so good." he smirked.

She knew that smirk. And that led to her knowledge of a filthy rich British man. If she hadn't been at work and he had known who she was, she probably would have dropped dead. Instead she just stared at him open mouthed before coming back to her senses.

" Mr. Malfoy, I'm at work. In order for you rich boy charms to work I'd have to be able to let them. It's against the policy to date the customers." She smiled.

He looked at her shocked. "How did you know my name?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Ginny pointed the credit card in his left hand and to the words Draco Malfoy were printed neatly on the plastic.

"Right. But what tells you I'm single? I could have a girlfriend, or for all you know I could be married."

"If you are married it must not be a very happy marriage if you don't bother to wear your ring. And I know for a fact that you don't have a girlfriend." As soon as the last sentence left her lips she regretted it. She couldn't just go out and tell him she read so in The Daily Prophet.

"There's only one way to know me well enough to know for a fact that I'm not in a relationship,"

Ginny gulped,

"you're a witch."

Hastily she changed the subject, "Would you like your tour now or later?"

Malfoy shook his head, "Not now, instead I wanna take a walk, I want you to show me the city."

Ginevra just glared at him, stunned. Surely he was joking. He probably wanted to talk about the Wizarding World and she hadn't talk about that for awhile. Worst of all he was from Britain, that country she'd avoided since Harry's death. She glanced at her watch. "Well it's only 11 am."

"That's no excuse. You're being payed to show me around, are you not?" He winked. I sighed and nodded. Grudgingly She called Taylor to take over and walked around the desk towards Malfoy. She handed his Butler the key to his suite so he could take up the luggage as she dreadfully walked out the door with Malfoy.

Once they were outside he slipped his right arm around her shoulder. Ginny sighed heavily, grabbed his arm and shoved it back at him. He gave her a weird look but settled to walk beside her. They walked about a mile in silence until they stepped into a well kept park. The grass was crayon green and the trees were mud brown. The flowers were upright and colourful and the birds chirped loudly. He loved it. He was so busy looking at the surroundings that he hadn't noticed that she had sat down on a bench. Just as he was about to walk right past her she stuck out her foot and he fell flat on his face. Wrinkling his black suit and dirtying his tye.

"What's your problem. You seem to really have a grudge on me and I don't even know you. You're an American witch and I'm a British wizard." He grunted.

Ginny shook her head, "I wouldn't be too sure ferret boy. I may have left that rotten country but I still remember every evil little thing that happened to me there."

Malfoy took a seat beside her. "So you attended Hogwarts? That means you were born and raised in Britain," He nodded admiringly. "You also have the nerve to call me ferret so you must have been in Gryffindor to take such pride in saying the name."

"Ginevra at your service." and she stuck out her hand.

"Don't have a last name?" he played.

"Sure I do. But what does it matter, unless you still like to rant about purebloods..." She rolled her eyes.

"No. No I don't. What's the matter. Afraid I'll hex you?" he smirked.

" Look Malfoy, I have a job to do and you've already ruined my day as it is. It's been a year since I last talked to a wizard or even used my wand. Last night I had my heart broken, and now here you are asking me about everything I hate most and flirting with me. I can't do this." Ginny glared. She began to walk away, before she was out of earshot she yelled a name that he recognized all too well. Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, I tried to make this chapter more exciting. I tried. I am not the most talented writer but I really like this ) I've been reading G/D for a long time and I felt guilty that I had never written anything... anywho here's the next chapter, enjoi, REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything of that relation in this story.

**Chapter 2**

'You stupid girl. You had an advantage and you wasted it, just wait he'll never leave you alone now. I don't even know why I just stormed off . I had just gotten there. Maybe I just wasn't up to talking? I'm such a wimp, it's been four years and I still find it difficult to talk about home. This place never really had the same feeling. Or maybe it's the fact that he was a wizard? I hate that word, Harry was a wizard. I know, I know, it was just a childhood crush. He promised he would come back and we'd live happily ever after. But he didn't and we won't. Why did Voldemort have to kill him on his last breath? Does he not know the feeling of a heart, to hear it beat and love?'

She shook her head in pity, talking to herself again, when will she ever stop? Sure she relies on herself lots but who else has she to rely on? None of these friends she's made lately know that she's a wizard and Kaitlynne moved to Britain to pursue her Auror training. That just leaves her. The only wizard in her life is her. How bad is that? To her, it's bad enough.

Kaitlynne was her best friend for her 6th and 7th years, they were like glue. She was there for Ginny when her heart got broken by all the cocky wizards in their year. She likes to stand out, wear bright colours, wild hair colours, but mostly just be funny. When she told Ginny the night before graduation that she was leaving Ginevra couldn't process it exactly until she was already gone and left poor Weasley deserted. They had kept in touch for awhile but soon Kaitlynne was just pressuring her to come join her in Britain, regain her old life.

Being the only girl out of so many boys just threw everybody of balance. In her 5th year it was so clear that she just couldn't face it anymore. Harry and her were close but other than that Ginny was just Hermione's friend while Hermione fought with Ron. Ron was the worst when she had left, he seemed so upset, he never wrote her. Just thinking abut home is so foreign. If she had to face them it would be so awkward.

Ginny glanced outside towards the direction of the hotel. She wondered if Malfoy had heard her last name be called. Ginny hadn't even bothered to return to the hotel, instead she just walked home and called in sick. Tomorrow Danielle would have her head for deserting her job when a huge client had just arrived. But what did it matter this big client was her big problem and the most sod after bachelor in the wizard part of Britain. His father had also attempted to kill her in her 2nd year, of course she'd just jump at the chance to cater to him all week. Ginny rolled her eyes, yeah right. She had better things to do than worry about a Malfoy. And not for one second did she believe those articles in the Daily Prophet, "Draco Malfoy Switches Sides" and so on and so forth.

Maybe it was the guilt eating away at her insides for what she had done. Fifteen was hardly and age to take seriously, especially that Summer before she left. Part of her blames her for not going back, but the other keeps telling her she deserved it. She remembered the letter she had sent him during her last night in Britain. The number of times she had written sorry and the tears that hit the page in the process.

Ginny remembered that night clearly.

**Flashback**

_She sat on her bed trying to find the words to tell him she was leaving. She could hear the yelling coming from downstairs, her guess was that her mom had finally told Ron. Needless to say, he didn't seem at all happy. She had hoped he would be supportive but he just wanted to feel powerful by having a little sister to watch over. Not once had he comforted her while her heart was broken._

_Her room was dark except for the small light coming from her lamp, illuminating the desk. She had a bottle of ink sitting above the crumpled piece of parchment that she had been staring at all night long. Every time she braught her hand closer to writing her arm began to shake and she would start another fit of tears._

_The door burst open and in stormed Ron as mad as ever, "YOU'RE LEAVING! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE NOW? I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW!" , he bellowed. _

_Ginny just starred at him with blank eyes she wanted to scream, "What do you know? You think I want to leave the only people I can count on? Do you have a whole in your stomach everyday?_ _Do you sit in the background and watch everybody else enjoy their life? At first I wouldn't have dared go to America but now, now I'm beginning to look like it's the only hope I got!"_ _But she didn't. She couldn't. Part of it was a lie, she only knew one other person who hid amongst the shadows as she did, Draco Malfoy. _

_That got her into another fall of tears. She looked up to her brother across the room_. _He threw her another comment as she had gotten up to hug him for support, " yeah that's right you just cry, because last time I checked you didn't care what any of your friends had to say!" She didn't get a chance to get that support because he had already stomped out of the room, slamming her door behind him._

_Genevra just sat at the foot of her closed door and_ _leaned her back up against it. She pulled her knees up to her chest. She was drowning herself in her own tears over everything that she had lost. She felt as if the thread that held her up had snapped and now she was just falling. Falling with her tears, falling forever, unstable, lost, and confused, until someday she'd find the strength to pull herself up or maybe even find stable ground.._

_It was well after midnight when she finished the letter. It was short but it was soaked in salty tears and messy writing. She sighed as she heavily tied the parchment to pig and_ _collapsed onto her cold bed. Her head was pounding as she dreamt of what she'll have to face in the coming year. She thought about the letter as she solemnly rolled over and shut off the light. She worried about his reaction and what would start between her and Harry._

**End of flashback**

Weasley? Surely it couldn't be Weasley. She wasn't even talked about anymore in Britain, as if she had died with Potter. He took a minute to think this over, back at Hogwarts, the way she'd look at Potter with those eyes of longing. So this was her way of escaping the world, escaping him? Pathetic. She must be miserable to be around mugles all day.

Draco started rummaging around in his briefcase for that piece of paper. When he found it he just looked at its aged edges and tear stains. The last and only letter from her. When he graduated he had nearly killed Ron trying to get him to tell where she had escaped to, but he wouldn't say. Draco waited for her arrivel a year later but it never came. But that's the day that Harry Died and he knew how close they were, no matter what happened between the two of them. He had gotten a feeling in his heart that she wasn't coming back and that's about the point he just gave up.

His coming here was just a fluke, he had never expected to actually find her. At first he thought he'd spend the whole time in his hotel room reading the Daily Prophet and such magazines as they tried to find him, but now, he was curious to get Weasley to tell her side of their story.

He watched her storm away from the park in a huff. She was definitely different than when saw her last. Quite a mess, but she seemed to know exactly what she wanted and no one that knew her would get in her way. Draco seemed insulted no one walked away from_ him_. But she hadn't been there to see his success after his father had finally died. Sure it pained him to loose a father but Draco felt more free to befriend who he liked, as if he could think clearly and be his own person. Apparently Weasley hadn't noticed the change, but he didn't feel like her anger was directed toward him at all, not like how it should be.

He sat there in his room in the late afternoon. When he had returned to the hotel he didn't see Weasley nor would he blame her if she had taken the rest of the day off or just gone to do business elsewhere. When he had checked in this morning his first thought was that she was cute, then he saw her face drop and when she spoke he could hear the faintest trace of an English accent. And when the name Weasley was spoken his heart just about stopped. He could have fainted if it wasn't for the fact that they were sitting down.

The sun outside was setting as he gazed outside the window to his suite. The orange glow seemed to change the lighting for everything in his room. His gaze drifted from the soothing horizon to the busy street below. He watched as guests arrived and departed from the hotel with shouts and cries of excitement that braught them to LA.

Draco sighed and collapsed into an armchair beside the fire, running his hands threw his hair.He read and reread the letter as often as he could, trying to get a clue of what had happened to her and where she had gone, but there was nothing. Nothing except the neat cursive writing, and deep words that she had used, to calm his nerves. As if it held the answers to all his everyday problems. He had to admit this get away wouldn't be as peaceful as he had planned. If he had a choice he wouldn't have chosen Weasley to be his entertainment. He had left her to the past. However, she had intrigued him, her anger and distance. His being here had obviously triggered her and he couldn't help but smirk.

He sat down at the beautifully crafted desk and began to write her a letter. A reply to the one she sent him six years ago.

REVIEW! please?

i.e: what can I do better?

Did you like it?

Etc...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this chapters a song fic. I came accross this song, its annoying now but I thaught it would work in the story, so enjoi it and review!

Disclaimer: this one works for the rest of my story I do not own Harry Potter or anything of that relation that's in this story. Nor do I own the song used.

**Chapter 3**

The next morning was a Saturday. 'Thank heavens' Ginny sighed in her head. This morning wasn't as usual as it normally was. This morning the sun shone in through her wide window in her living room and lightened up the kitchen as well. Ginny's head however, wasn't thinking as straight as it should be.

First she tripped over her feet on her way to the bathroom and didn't bother getting up. She sat there on her butt and didn't feel the need to get up until ten minutes afterwards when her head finally got through to her thoughts and insisted she start her day. Problem was that there was this hole in her heart that started growing since yesterday, a hole she had thought she filled six years ago.

When she had left Britain she had hoped to come back, when she had decided to stay she thought she had left those certain people to the past. She always went on about her love for Harry, but he was just a wizard with a scar who thought he had so much power because of his fame.

But someone had returned. The same someone she had tried to replace with Harry. But Harry was gone and the minute she knew that, she knew he'd come looking for her when she returned, so she didn't she pretended to grieve instead and stay behind. But Malfoy had appeared, hadn't changed much, still as hot as ever, but she couldn't just demolish every wall she had been building to block them out just to kiss him one last time, or belong to a family, the people anyone needs to fall back on.

**_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can find no REST  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess _**

I tried to go on like I never knew you

**_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_**

When Ginny did get up she didn't even bother to wash up or anything. Instead she changed into a pair of sweat pants pulled on a hoodie and tied her hair up into a ponytail, before casually striding towards the door and grabing her big boho purse on her way out.

Ginny exited her apartment taking in the beauty of the early morning. The sun was still rising and the hint of dew still slept on the world outside. However much she tried to change the subject in her thoughts it wasn't working, Ginevra had been in love but when she'd see them after they broke up her heart never felt like this.**_  
_**

_**I pray, for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete **_

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
baby , my baby

The redhead was about to step into her usual café when that antagonizing blonde head was spotted lightly sipping a hot cup of coffee. Before Hastily turning away she took a moment to study his face, he didn't seem to notice what was going on around him, he seemed to be thinking pretty hard about something. She grinned, he never was good at hiding his thoughts, he was an open book, a very obvious one.

She knew exactly what he was thinking when he looked up and spotted her through the window. Everything poured out through their locked eyes. He was thinking about her, about her letter, what she has said and why she left.

**_It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake _**

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray, for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

She watched curiously as Malfoy rose from his seat, dropped the disposable coffee cup in the bin and headed for the door. She knew she looked like an idiot just staring at some guy but she knew exactly who he was and he wasn't afraid of that. He walked right past her on the street. She didn't even notice the envelope he dropped in her purse.

Malfoy began walking away down the awakening street. He was tempted to look back but that would tell her straight on that he still cared. He didn't go directly toward the hotel, instead he walked down to the park she had led him to yesterday. He took out his copy and started reading what the daily prophet had to say. Malfoy couldn't help but feel hope, for so long he had just sat on an isolated island in the middle of no where and now he was beginning to see a ship on the horizon.

**_  
I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you goI don't want to make you face this world alone  
I want to let you go (alone) _**

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray, for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

incomplete

please review. This chapter was just a fluke and there wasn't much going on exexpt you saw into some of their feelings and habits. Everything Ginny wrote in her letter will be revealed in the next chapter.

The song : incomplete-the Backstreet Boys


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this story and I know this chapter wasn't at it's full potential, but here yah go..

**Chapter 4**

_Draco_,

_I'm leaving tomorrow and I think we should stop. We each have our own perspective of this war and mine isn'tanything. I just can't be caught between you and myfamily. Iknow runningaway won't solve anything but maybe studying abroad will give me more of a chance to takeschool seriously.No worries._

_Harry approached me after hearing the news of my leaving. Says he will come backfor me in the end, I don't know if I can trust you, but Harry's off to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.He has promised me a happy ever after when he comes back.I don't even know what we had these past two months, and looking backI feel as if it were all a joke, that my heart wasjust atoy.this war is tearing everybody apart._

_I wouldn't be surprised if you have already moved on, but however cold your heart may be, your touch can start a fire. It does actually, a fire in my heart every time you hugged or gotten close._

_This page is soaking up every tear but I have to ask you one more thing, please don't burn this letter right away, it took me hours to write, with all this crying and all._

_I have to go,_

_love,_

_Ginevra Weasley._

_P.S. Sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

She was right, he had already moved on. Summer was over and they couldn't possibly be spotted together at school. Looking back he wished he could redo that Summer, he was so distant and she was so close. He was older now, and he was a fee man. He had never realised how much she ment untill she left and however many girls he had been with since, they never measured up to the many laughs she had given him.

He remembered how she always told him about her love for Potter that Summer, how they would grow up and live far away from any distractions. He didn't care much for it then, but now he would've been jealous that Potter stole the girl that had made him laugh, that stole his heart for two measly months of Summer.

When she left, she left his heart to. But sitting here in the lobby reading her letter and watching her work she couldn't possibly leave his heart if he let her. Occasionally she would glance over in his direction and study his face when she thought he didn't know.

What Draco wanted most however was to talk to her. It had been a week since he dropped that note in her purse and the silence was eating his insides. Ginny was busying herself at the lobby desk as he silently watched from a deep leather chair in the hotel's lounge. Every so often she'd send him a disapproving glance but he thought nothing of it.

He watched her shuffle papers and smile tirelessly at every person who had walked up to her. He was amazed at how much she appeared to be happy. He knew, however good at her acting, that she wasn't. When he showed up he had learnt from her that her life was going in reverse rather than forwards. He had ruined everything she had built to forget the people that helped her life be so misplaced. She was finally surfacing when something, namely him, had come up and pulled her back underwater.

She was wearing it. The neckless he had slipped in with the note. He was curious, too curious, that's what caused him to give it to her. Nothing she thought was at all interesting yet, and now was not the chance to reveal it's power. Just then and image of pansy waltzed into the room. More descriptively, up to where he sat. She smiled like a baboon and talked like Snape, all bored and deep, drawing out every syllable. The difference was that she was sweet-talking and Snape doesn't sweet talk, well not to him anyway. The baboon was in the middle of telling him about her wealthy family when he heard a thought from Ginny that seemed the first worthwhile. _'This is so cliché__, it's like they were made for each other.'_

The past was suffocating her dream of reality, she saw him and she couldn't breath. This place didn't know what happened to her when she was 12, they've never heard of witches and wizards, but most of all they didn't care about blood or war. They were human, but the human that could live with no fear of world domination.

Ginevra glanced at the neckless she had found last night, tucked safely within _his_ letter. Her first thought was that she would never wear it but its beauty had captured her soul and at that point her head had the nerve to remind them of what they had. When she had glanced in the mirror that morning she found that the neckless was the perfect accessory to her outfit, she thought the world not to wear it but again, it's beauty overwhelmed itself.

She saw him sit there all cozy in that chair by the fire, watching her. She was undoubtedly annoyed but didn't show a trace of it. Instead she was beginning to scare the customers when she started talking to them in such a happy/psychotic way. Danielle had come by a few times, nod towards Ginny then take off in Draco's direction. She looked their way when she had a chance only to see that each time Danielle was obviously flirting. 'This is so cliché, it's like they were made for each other.' She thought disgustedly.

'You're wrong Weasley, she reminds me of Pansy.'

Ginny tripped in surprise. Was she going crazy or was Malfoy actually inside her head? Falling to the floor the look of complete and utter shock plastered to her face. She glanced up towards the lounge from her view from the floor. Malfoy,however apparent the smirk on his face was, hadn't noticed her, or rather, wasn't looking but instead paying complete attention to Danielle.

Slowly arising from the ground she cast him a nasty look and continued on her way back to the front desk. Brushing her self off and flattening her skirt she scowled at the thought of Malfoy in _her_ head. She was going crazy, since when did he occupy so much of her thoughts, 'Dah! When he decided to crash your holiday.'.

' I hardly call 6 years a holiday Weasley.' This time Ginny fell to the floor with more oomph and surprise, taking a beautifully crafted vase down with her, resulting in a loud crash as glass pieces littered the floor.

' Great, everyone's staring. Do they mind? I already know I've got to see a doctor, that's the second time I thought someone replied to my thoughts,' She scolded herself. 'Oh great, here comes Danielle. Gosh, I'm sorry did I ruin your flirting session with someone far more than anything you know?' Ginny shook her headand helped herself up.

"Weasley, you ruined my day yesterday, and now you're getting on my nerves today!" Her boss growled. "Just take the rest of the day off and when you come back on Monday, be civil."

Solemnly Ginevra walked away with her head down. She opened her locker to grab her purse. Exiting the room, she ignored the rest of the world. Out of no where a hand grasped her arm and pulled her out of the hallway and into a deserted boardroom. Ginny gasped as the rush knocked her right into Draco Malfoy. Without thought she sighed and smelled in the aroma of his cologne. It was sweet and spicy, probably expensive. A smile spread accross her lips and for a split second she actually found herself falling for Malfoy all over again. However, that changed when she shook her head and pushed herself away as he smirked. "Enjoying yourself Weasley?"

She scowled and cast him a dark look of disgust. He broke the silence with a firm and business voice, "We need to talk."

A/N: okay, I think maybe that chapter went okay. It's rather short but I didn't want to get carried away with the talking just yet. YAY they're finally going totalk, for one whole chapter too! There isn't much left of the story, there isn't much too work with anyway.

I need the encouragement or any tips on something I could fix, either now or tips for future fics (which I'm working on and they will better than this... I'm only begining lol)

lorina


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This story is as if Hp and the HBP never happened. I wrote this story Christmas day, but I've been busy. So it's kind of sappy and weird but that's how I feel on x-mas. Enjoy it and please review?

**Chapter 5**

Ginny stumbled back on hearing his voice, this was how he had spoken to her on the night he had found her crying.

So gentle but firm. There was no hate in what he said, not in his voice nor words.

_Flashback_

_Running never felt so good. Her long mahogany hair whipping against her back as her feet pounded on the pavement and tears fell from her eyes. Her pj pants were thin against the cold night air. The moon shone on the girl running far from anything, head bent down._

_The Burrow was in the distance. She had just gotten home from School and already the family was ignoring her, instead they were discussing Potter and his stupid adventure and decision not to return to school. Harry needed help he was only 16, not yet even. Why did he have to act so grown up! Couldn't he just back away and plan his own secret attack rather than take off and go find it himself._ _Argh! All she wanted was a peaceful relationship with him. She just wanted to scream._

_She entered the park in which she had come to. It was a muggle park but it had no difference. She liked how you could use the swing manually, meaning she could get her own speed and height. Not like the wizarding parks where the swings were enchanted to one speed and to reach a certain height. To ensure safety.. whatever._

_Ginevra sat on a cold wooden bench staring into the black of the night. She watched as cars drove up and down the street. She cried over Harry Potter, and she cried over her family, she cried over her friends, over her life, the war, her world. "I wonder if they even know I've left the Burrow? Climbed out my window and ran. Probably not they could be talking about stupid Potter all night." She hissed to herself. _

_She looked pathetic in green pj bottoms and a red t-shirt that tugged on her upper body. She had saved up enough money to be able to buy such an outfit. From afar it looked like it was Christmas and she was crying over what she didn't get._

-00000-

_A blonde walked out of his mansion with similar problems_. _Not once had his father congratulated him on his studies but instead on what the hell Potter did all year. He wasn't one to cry, instead he walked calmly to a park far from where anyone he knew could bother him._ _When he got there he looked at the back of a small red head pity herself in tears as she sat delicately on a bench. _

_Then he heard her hiss an angry statement to the air,"I wonder if they even know I've left the Burrow? Climbed out my window and ran. Probably not they could be talking about stupid Potter all night."_

_Then realization came over him and he smirked, it was Weasley. But he didn't feel the need to taunt her, instead he watched her tremble in her little outfit that looked far more ridiculous than anything he'd see one of his friends wear. He thought back and decided it was much better than hand-me-down robes from boys. Besides the shirt did show her great curves. He couldn't stand watching her fall apart when he wanted to do the exact same. With his hands in his pockets he walked towards her and around the bench. _

"_You need help just as much as I do Weasley."_

_-_00000-

_There was no hate on the word 'Weasley' but reassurance instead._

_He took a seat beside her as she looked up she didn't see that Draco Malfoy from school. Instead she saw a guy who actually had a heart, she just found it hard to put Malfoy and Heart together. However it was the warmth of his cloak that he placed around her that helped her feel at ease. For feeling so small all the time, she had this feeling of hope that maybe she didn't always have to be the baby._

_End of flashback_

-00000-

He looked at her silky hair and beautifully built body. He was scared that she had changed. She seemed so far away but she was standing right here in front of him. It was confusing the way she could twist his heart without even realising she had done anything at all just like every nasty thing he meant to say came out so gentle and caring. He was completely different around the most clueless girl in his life.

He watched her back away and he just stood there casually, hands in his pockets. He seemed to do that a lot.

-00000-

'His hair is ruffled,' Ginny thought nervously. ' I can't stand it when his hair is ruffled. It's too tempting.'

She had to find a way out of here, he's not even supposed to be in her life. She's supposed to die alone and lonely. Suddenly she remembered her accident with the vase. Ginny crossed her arms (digging her nail into the palm of her hand to create a small cut, big enough to bleed), when a pretend shock of pain shot through her body. "Ow," she whimpered falsely. Malfoy crossed over to her with a look of worry on his face. The look on her face gave her a hard time not to laugh.

The feeling when he laid her hand in his palm, sent shivers through her body. The smell of his cologne wafted up her nose again, this time however, she looked away. "I'm going to get a band-aid Weasley. I _WILL_ be right back." He gave her a look that parents give their kids when they're lying.

Ginny could feel her face heat up from her lie and that look he had just given her. But covered it up quickly by scowling. He raised his eyebrow then slowly walked towards the door. Ginny, leaning on the table, broke her act and asked him quickly, " Aren't you worried I'll leave?"

Malfoy looked at her skeptically, "No. I think you'll be fine." Then walked out the door.

When the door closed it gave a soft click as she rushed towards it. She tugged on the door knob but it wouldn't open. " Dammit Ginny, of course he locked it, probably put a silence charm on it to. Just cause you don't do magic doesn't mean he doesn't," she scolded herself.

The temperature seemed hotter than before. The thought of magic around her, suffocating her in this room is what did it. First she found it difficult to breath, then she began to turn red. Just the thought of the magical bindings, not letting her escape, taunting her. Even if she did have her wand with her it wouldn't have done any good. This just wasn't something she liked to do. It only took a minute before she collapsed.

-00000-

When Malfoy got back he saw her on the floor. He could've guessed that she had tried to get out, and at realising she was surrounded by magic she felt trapped. He rolled his eyes and quietly placed the band-aid on the cut in her palm. He could've guessed what had happened to her but he didn't need to, the necklace was still sitting peacefully around her neck. He felt guilty for entering her thoughts, it's just that she wasn't willing to talk. And by the look of her lying on the ground and her thoughts, he didn't think she had changed one bit, no matter how much she wanted to.

-00000-

She wasn't unconscious for long, or so she thought. When she got up she wasn't in the stiff smelling boardroom anymore, instead she was layed down on a very plush couch. She sat up and looked around. She knew this couch it was a replica of the ones in the lobby. But she wasn't in the lobby. 'Oh God, I'm in Malfoy's suite. This isn't good.'

"What's so bad about it Weasley, I Couldn't just leave you laying on a stiff carpet floor, unconscious." Ginny spun around to see Malfoy sitting casually on a bar stool looking at the window across from her. Ginny rolled her eyes. She had forgotten that he could read her thoughts.

For the first time she looked at his clothes. He didn't seemed bothered by the fact that he was wearing muggle clothing. She didn't think much of it at all either, he did, after all, look very sophisticated and handsome in them. He wore a pair of black jeans and a crimson red and white t-shirt. His hair was still messed up but Ginny tried to ignore that.

"Would you stop doing that? I don't know how you can do that but I would like to have at least some privacy you know." She grumbled to him.

" Then take the necklace off." He paused, "I really don't want you to hate me Weasley. You living with muggles on different land than Britain without a care about it. You know damn well that there's no one here for you and yet back home you have that overly populated family of yours and well, me." This time he looked her in the eyes.

Surprised at his little speach she fell silent and challenged him by looking directly into his eyes. Breaking the silence and tension, Ginny whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "First, why call me Weasley out loud yet call me Ginevra in your letter? Second it's so typical of you to hand me an enchanted neckless just to hear me think, thirdly, thanks for insulting my family, and fourthly I'm doing just fine moving on from the past, in fact, I was already starting to forget you people." Then she took in the last part and her eyes got wide, "I have you?...". It was barely a whisper.

-00000-

"You hungry?" he asked ignoring her question.

He jumped off the stool and headed towards the kitchen. He hadn't meant to tell her, it just came out with the rest of it. He didn't even know he was there for her. But lately he was starting to see that she had grown on him. Heck, even he thought he had forgotten her after she never came back from graduation. Then, he came here, six years later, to escape the screaming girls, and press, only to run into his heart.

Run into his heart? What was he, going soft? He never lost his heart to begin with. Then why was it that every time that girl walks into the room he feels more complete... 'Because your losing your mind you idiot' He scolded himself.

A minute later he returned with a glass of water. She wasn't laying on the couch anymore, instead she was standing by the wide window over-looking the city and the necklace had been thrown carelessly on the floor. He groaned "Weasley, I did not find that necklace at the dollar store."

" Then why bother buying it?" She sighed.

Malfoy ignored her and took a look out the window himself, taking a seat in a leather chair just to the right of the couch. Outside it was growing late and the sun was just beginning to set, leaving the town filled with the glow of orange/pink/red/and purple. Suddenly he remembered their evenings shared watching the sun set together before both departing their separate ways. They shared all kinds of secrets they wouldn't tell any of their friends, they were like each others diary. He recalled the way she danced about to music and talked excitedly about a party she was attending. Then he hadn't thought anything of it but he took a certain liking to it now.

She broke the peaceful silence filled with thoughts by exclaiming that she could see her apartment window from here.

"How nice Weasley. Youlive close to work." He drawled pretending to pay close attention to thenewspaper that lay on his coffee table.

"You drag me here unconscious because you don't want me to lay on a hard rug in a stuffy boardroom yet you continue to call me Weasley. Here I am _trying_ to make a conversation and you seem more interested in the cover of that ruddy newspaper. And the reason I live close to work is because I can't apparate very well and I don't like the subway," she huffed.

Malfoy lifted his gaze, suddenly saying the word Ginny was much more easy on paper. "Okay _Ginny, _what would you like to do? Go for coffee perhaps? A walk in the park? Sit here and talk? Or how about lets read each others thoughts..." He smirked. He honestly had no idea what to do, people were always trying to entertain him, it was awkward having to try and entertain someone, especially when that someone was her.

-00000-

The sun had set and street lights were beginning to illuminate the streets. She turned her back to the window and took in the room she stood before. It was a typical suite, filled with gold and silver accents along rich wood counters and furniture matching the dark leathered seats.

She hated Malfoy and the stupid comment he had just said. Tomorrow was Saturday and she was already exhausted from this little evening with him. Oh she longed to get into open air and be able to breath. He had no right to bring her to his very impressive suite. Her apartment was not even half this size. She was surprised to feel tears spilling down from her eyes. She turned from Malfoy and headed directly for the door.

She didn't know whether to feel insulted or not at his comment, or why the hell she was even crying in the first place. But it didn't take her long to get from the suite to the lobby. She didn't bother saying bye to Malfoy when she left or even nod towards Diane who took the evening shift as receptionist.

Today was too much for her to handle, the magic, the conversation, the hurt. Ginny wasn't the strongest person she let everyone make her out to be. She made forgetting her whole past seem so easy but it had broken her heart to burn all the pictures and move on. She especially missed Ron, he looked so betrayed when she had left and she wanted nothing more than to make amends. Hermione was engaged to him now, at least that's what she had read. Harry's death had probably brought them closer together, and all those glances they had given each other in her fifth year.

When she opened the door to her apartment there was a letter sitting perfectly in the middle of her kitchen table. Hesitantly she lifted it up to see Ginny neatly scrawled over the surface. No one had a key to her apartment so she knew that it had to be from a witch or wizard. Her Hands began to shake nervously as she opened the envelope. She steadily pulled out an invitation to her brothers wedding, speaking of their relationship. Along with the card came a long letter from Hermione. Ginny couldn't decide whetherto breath or not. She wanted nothing more than to burn it all, but she was curious, of course she had no intention of accepting their invitation but she wanted to know what Ron had to say about all this, and what Hermione had to tell.

Falling onto her bed she decided to read it another day. She faced more than she needed to today. It was more than she could handle, all this moving on and in one day she was already turning around against her will. Whatever was happening she didn't like it. She didn't like seeing Malfoy(much less talking to him), nor an invitation to an event that carries everything from her past. She was sure to have nightmares tonight.

-00000-

how does reviewing sound?

lorina


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:I'm happy with it, im sad to say. I was listening to jock music while writing this first part so it's really sorta upbeat and happy. Haha enjoy it lol.

**Chapter 6**

_Ginevra, __I didn't know you would be here. I'm not so good at writing letters. But when you called the name __Weasley I felt as if my heart would die. Six years ago it wouldn't have mattered if you loved me or __not because I was different then, before that bloody war. But the longer you never came back the __deeper the need for you grew. You're smile and need of a hug. I felt so reassured knowing that __someone needed me. While you were gone the Daily Prophet announced me as 'gay' at one point __because I hadn't been spotted with a girl for some time. But I expect you already know that since __apparently you've got a subscription to that crummy paper. __I got drunk that first night. I found you but you didn't want anything to do with me, or anything __involving the words wizard, witch, or magic. Point is I can't leave until we've both come to an __understanding. I want to know how you have been, because I think I like you Ginevra . And I really t__hink you should come back to Britain. _

_**D.M.**_

(A/N: ack mushy.)

_-_00000-

When Ginny had read the letter she had thrown it away. Today she was cussing cause she couldn't find it and she's been going through all her garbage bins looking for that stupid piece of parchment. She wanted to read it again to examine his writing, maybe there was a hint of love for her, there had to be. Her heart was pounding she couldn't take it anymore.

"Arrgh! You're a bloody piece of parchment where could you have gone!" She yelled furiously to an empty apartment..

It was Saturday and She didn't work weekends. She couldn't very well show up at work just to see Malfoy, Danielle would get jealous. Ginny snickered, Danielle would get jealous, and who would have thought that 'Weasley' could do such a thing. That almost tempted her enough to go, just to see her face. But arrgh the reminding of work was not something she wished to do, not today.

Instead she made herself a cup of coffee and pulled a large trunk out of the depths of her closet. 'This is ridiculous, yesterday was enough and I might as well get it all over with. Maybe then they'll finally go away. Wishful thinking. Wishful thinking.' She groaned. The trunk was heavier than she thought.

It took a good ten minutes to drag the heavy piece of metal from her bedroom to the living room. As she neared her couch she began to lift it to ease her work a bit. She glanced towards her goal and back but something wasn't right. After returning her gaze to the difficult trunk she thought she saw a flash of green. 'This can't be happening,' She whined. Doing a double take, her suspicions were right and she fell in surprise bringing the trunk down with a loud thud.

She was expecting to hit the floor in any second now but instead she fell directly into a pair of strong arms. So soft and warm. Bugger, it was _him_..She tried to get up from his grasp but he wasn't letting go. She tried tugging but he didn't seem to be paying much attention. "Malfoy I'd really love it if you..." Ginny began but was interrupted when there was a knock at her door.

"You'd love it if I what Weasley? Please finish that little statement." He smirked.

"Just let go of my arm!"Ginny said furiously.

Yanking her arm free, Ginny headed towards the door. Opening it she was greeted with the flushed face of Adèle. Adèle is a friend a friend who reminded her of Luna, just without all the crazy creatures. In any need she's always there for Ginny. They do share great times otherwise. The girl was always a beauty with her soft brown hair. Her hazel eyes searched Ginny's. The girls were roughly the same age however Adèle is a muggle and Ginny is undutifully anything but. "Ginny there was a loud thump up here. You are not the one to make such a loud thump and I was worried. Oh forget it I'm just being paranoid again. Sorry Ginny." The girl rushed.

"Don't be sorry honestly. I was just moving a trunk from my closet when I came upon a slight surprise, that's all. You had every right to be worried." Ginny laughed at Adèle's uneasiness. She was a very curious one, She also lived directly underneath of Ginny so anything unusual she was the first to know.

"Trunk? You moving? Well I guess all those sour relationships would leave me no choice but to leave as well..." She trailed off when her eyes drifted to behind Ginevra. "Oh my. Dear Gods Ginny, has one of the jerks actually convinced you to move in with him? You certainly are desperate."

Ginny groaned and turned around. Malfoy was smiling smugly while comfortably leaning on her hallway wall watching this whole encounter. He looked at Ginny to the girl and back to Ginny. "Weasley wouldn't move in with me even if there was a mansion invovled. Much less come to Britain. She takes a certain disliking to me." As he so kindly put it.

"Oh. Well I should go and um leave you two with your issues." She gave a small wave farewell and took off..

Ginny gently pushed the door closed. And glared in Malfoy's direction. "What do you want?" She whined. Then she remembered the article, it was just the start. The papers found Malfoy and now they've found her.

"Make amends. I wrote that. Also you left your necklace behind." He pulled a silver chain from his pocket.

-00000-

He didn't mention the Daily Prophet however. She'll find out anyway. He had actually come over to talk about the article that took the front page. It was a picture of the two of them on his first day in LA. It was taken just as he had put his arm around her when they walked so silently to the park. He had been beginning to wonder why he hadn't been mentioned in awile.

Draco followed her into the kitchen and glanced down at the table. On it, lay a neatly designed invitation. He picked it up and managed to read 'You are invited to the wedding of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger...' before she snatched it away. So she was invited.

"Make amends? Ha! You're just here about that stupid article." She scoffed. She knew? "And I lost your letter as well as intended on not seeing that wretched piece of jewellery again." She placed her coffee mug in the sink and left for the living room again. Draco Malfoy trailing casually behind.

"Mind if I stick around while you go through your trunk?" He asked trying to avoid a fight. She looked up at him.

"I don't even think I have a choice." She fiddled with the lock that clasped all that magic shut.

"You going to the wedding?" He knew she'll say no but he had this new idea that it's the perfect opportunity to help her come back to England. She had been gone long enough. And really, this world was not meant to be her life. "Because face it or not, you're a witch not a muggle and it could be so much better than this." He explained before she could answer.

-00000-

"I don't think it's very polite to appear in my apartment and then coax me back...home." The last part she whispered. Truthfully the article and all that's happened lately is opening a new door. She's curious and might even end up attending the uniting of her brother and her old friend.

Gently she lifted her wand and held it in her hand the magic pulsing through it. Carefully she dropped it on the table. Then proceeded togo through all her bookssmiling at the memories. At last she came to a small photograph that had been thrown carelessly to the bottom. She picked it up solemnly and glanced at the couple. It was her and Harry together at the station the day she left. She felt tears well up in her eyes and saw that Malfoy had lifted his gaze from one of her old textbooks from seventh year.

"If I had known he would die..." She croaked.

"He wouldn't have. No one wanted him to die. Victory has its price." He said taking a seat beside her. She didn't seem bothered.

"It does. I was happy here alone, but sooner or later it was all going to come back. I forgot how much I had enjoyed it." She gave a half smile.

"This your journal?" He asked smiling as he picked up a red covered notebook.

"Malfoy!" She shrieked laughing, reaching for the book.

He jumped away from her grasp and began reading the first page out loud, "July 17th, Hey Diary ack that's horrible how about, Hey. That's better, no name. So I met Malfoy today. Usually I'd be bawling my eyes out over Ron or something now but I actually feel like using this. I hope I can trust you, I did make sure you were a muggle object first because of..uh... the unfortunate event of my first year..." He stopped reading. " I actually compelled you to write a journal? Gosh Weasley, I'm touched." He sighed dramatically.

She took this opportunity to snatch her journal from his hands. "Aha!" She exclaimed. This was one thing she didn't want him to read. This whole diary was from those two months and he was mentioned in probably every entry. It helped her temporarily forget her very ignorant family.

Just as Ginny was taking in the fact that she was enjoying Malfoy's company another person appeared into her living room.'What is so inviting that my living room is so popular?' she rolled her eyes. This time it wasn't a measly surprise to her though.It was deathly shock. She practically slapped Malfoy's cheek with her journal as she fell to the floor, her mouth forming an 'Oh' as she layed there. She seemed to be falling quite often lately.

There, standing inher living room,stood Ronald Weasley. Daily Prophet in hand. Malfoy groaned and Ginny lay, wide eyed and facing the ceiling, on the floor, in complete and utter shock.

-00000-

this calls for a review.

Lorina


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:the tea part is rather odd but other than that it's not so bad.

Chapter 7 

Draco raised his eyebrow at theredheaded man in front of him. He remembered there little meeting a little over a week ago. '_I'm still not on speaking terms with our second candidate for the job_'. Draco looked from the distraught girl on the floor to hernervous older brother. 'So she was their next choice.' he grinned. 'This will be good.'

_Flashback_

_Draco marched into the ministry, 'Make me minister, hmph.' he grumbled to himself. 'Why would Weasley want me as Minister of Magic anyhow?' He went up to the front desk in a fury. He almost laughed at the young girl who scrambled about with everything on her desk in an attempt to find the second youngest Weasley. The secretary's face was blushing and he was growing impatient._

_Just as Ron Weasley walked into Malfoy's view, so did the new reporter for the Daily Prophet. 'Oh great. The Daily Prophet is right on time to witness the lovely visit of Mister Malfoy to Ronald Weasley -top auror. He could see the headline now, 'Malfoy deceives us all,' or something rude and punishing like that. He sneered at the reporter that followed Ron._

"_Can I help you Malfoy?" Weasley asked clueless to Malfoy's annoyance._

"_Weasley, I'm not taking that position, I'm happy where I am and you could use the money more than I could." He started explaining, now walking beside the reporter and trailing Ron to his office. _

_Ron stopped abruptly at the mention of his poor wealth. " I've got plenty enough." He gritted._

"_As do I, now I'm sure there got to be someone to take that position." Malfoy enforced._

_Ron nodded towards his office and suggest they have a talk. When he signalled the reporter to leave she turned towards Malfoy, "Are you ashamed that you are putting this world at risk by not accepting such a wealthy position?" She was peering expectantly in his eyes._

_Stepping back towards the inside ofWeasley's office he gave a small comment, "I've done nothing wrong. I am not gay either." He then turned on his heal and shut the door behind him as he entered Weasley's office, and took a seat in front of his desk. _

"_Malfoy tones of people want that job, the problem is that no one is smart enough to handle it, except you. Were trying to prevent having another dum-dum like fudge screwing everybody up." Ron huffed._

"_I'm sure there's someone just as capable as I. But I am just not doing it." Malfoy_ _voiced._

"_Well someone's got to take it because I'm still not on speaking terms with our second candidate for the job." Weasley looked out the window to his right. "And there is no third." He mumbled slightly aferwards._

_Malfoy got up as he glanced at the second youngest Weasley. "Well Weasley you better get on speaking terms cause I'll take the job, but I'm going on vacation until they agree to take it from me." He saw Ron start protesting as he left the office. _

_Smiling he left for his own little apartment to start packing. He was going across seas, and he was going to do it as muggle._

_End of flashback_

-00000-

Blinking slightly Ginevra got up. She looked at her brother. She just stood there staring. 'He's tall.' She took in. 'His hair is more faded and longer.' He hadn't changed much, but just enough that she was uncomfortable. "Ron! Oh I thought I'd never see you again! Want some tea?" She bounded past him and into the kitchen.

Alone, she wanted to hide. Anything but confront her brother. 'I must have looked like a sour loon.' She mused about her confrontation. She opened up her cupboards remembering she was actually the kitchen for some reason other than to hide. 'Oh! The tea... I don't have any tea.' Frowning she returned to the living room.

Opening her mouth she was about to explain to Ron that she didn't like tea, therefor she didn't own any. Unfortunately he spoke first, "I don't remember you ever liking tea..." He peered at her. Suddenly she felt very small.

"I don't. Therefor goodbye tea party hello argument with bigger brother," She was acting like a seven year old. 'This is preposterous, I grew up with him for 15 years. That's far longer than a measly six. And they make it out to be such a big deal. Good Lord.' Ginny thought annoyed.

"That's very unfortunate." Malfoy droned.

'Oh phooey, Malfoy's still here. Now I have to get through an awkward phase with my brother and have Malfoy experience the whole wide thing.' She pouted. She turned from Ron to the couch and decided she'd better sit down for this.

-00000-

Ron watched his sister take a seat on the couch. She certainly seems happy. He saw the blonde on the couch and thought it appropriate to acknowledge his presence, "Hi Malfoy." Malfoy? "Wait, Malfoy?" He looked confused.

Malfoy laughed, "What Weasley?"

Ron looked at him quizzically, then Ginny spoke up, "You here about that god darn article in the Daily Prophet? Cause honestly..." She was cut off by Ron who was still looking shocked at seeing Malfoy on his sister's couch.

"I Thought you went on Vacation?" Ron asked.

"I did Weasley and on the first day I was greeted by your kind sister." He played.

"I see," He eyed Malfoy, not quite sure about his answer. He turned his attention back to Ginny who was still pouting about being cut off in mid-sentence. "What were you saying?"

Annoyed, she repeated, "I was saying that if you're here about the front page of the Daily Prophet, don't bother, I'm trying to ignore it anyway."

"Ginny," Malfoy drawled out her name, "I don't think he's seen it yet, or he wouldn't have showed up so silently. It would have been louder."

"Oh," She realised smiling a bit, "good."

Ron, still lost, gave them both a weird look. He then noticed that he had a paper underneath his arm. "I haven't had the chance to look at it yet. In fact I had just picked it up on my way here. Well, actually I was on my way home when I remembered that Hermione had asked me to clear things up with you, _before_ our wedding I guess I just ended up here cause I was concentrating onyouand the thought of that was stronger than my worry of getting home I suppose." He shrugged and took the paper out from under his arm and dropped it on the table.

He looked at his sister, "I guess you don't plan on coming (to the wedding), do you?" He looked hurt.

Ginny's face was beginning to turn red, "No, actually I didn't think anything of it."

"You should Ginny you really should..." His voice trailed off when he noticed, for the first time, the cover of The Daily Prophet. He picked it up and looked more closely at the picture. Then at the caption. _'Draco Malfoy has been spotted in muggle LA. Los Angeles is a popular town in the sunny state of California, in the United States of America. He is shown here with a mystery girl on his first day. They had walked silently to a park further down the road.'_ Disbelieved Ron looked from Malfoy to his sister. If Ginny hadn't been right there in front of him he wouldn't have thought anything of it.

-00000-

Ginny watched the expression on her brother's face change. It was like slow motion and it reminded her of when Colin threw that apple at her in her second year because she had made such a big fuss about fruit the night before. 'Oh _merde_,_ Sacré__bleu_. Here he goes. However much attention the apple caused me that breakfast in the great hall, I think this will definitely have a worse outcome.'

"You... you're... you're ...dating?" He sputtered. Anger flashing in his eyes.

"Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy..." Ginny had squeezed her eyes shut and began ranting as if hoping to change the situation.

"Calm down Weasley. If we were dating.. Well honestly I don't know ." Malfoy said stumped.

"Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy..."

-00000-

Malfoy was annoyed. He was annoyed that Ron would even consider the two of them a couple and he was annoyed at Ginny's over use of the word happy. If anything he wouldn't be able to use the word for anything anymore. "Weasley, oh erm, _Ginny _could you please just shut up a moment. Happy or not this is the situation."

Ginny opened her eyes and looked his way then at Ron. She bit her lip which he found very, very, cute. He would say attractive but her brother was in the room and such thoughts were better left, unthought of.

-00000-

"Ginny." Ron said in a protective voice. She groaned, 'translation: _little sister_'. "You don't need to go through such measures to get attention." '_I'd prefer it if you'd date guys I actually have the ability to beat up._'

Then she spoke up, "I don't need a father Ron. I was merely doing my job, which was entitled to serve the rich British boy when he arrived at the hotel. If there's a need to act like dad, he can come visit me himself."

When she wanted to voice her opinion she really did give her say. Without warning Ron told her to call him and left. Just left. AndMalfoyjustsat there gazing at Ginny. After what seemed like awhile he motioned to her that he was going to leave and she just nodded her head glumly.

* * *

A/N: I had a complete and utter writers block. Even after reading 'Then He Ate My Boy Entrancers' - confessions of Georgia Nicolson- couldn't give me any creativity. I had to get this chapter over with though because it was truly haunting me.

I don't think a review will do much. This chapter belongs in the deleted bin along with chapter 3, but please do, enlighten me.

Lorina


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: I got this first idea from a 'Confessions of Geogia Nicolson' book. It made me laugh so I thought I'd put it in. I tried making this chapter comical as to make up for chapter 7 and to show Ginny apart from her sad and thoughtful side. Enjoi..

I took a different approach to this chapter and wrote from Ginny and Draco's perspective.

Chapter 8

I grumbled to myself. Despite my childish actions I had thought long and hard about last night. Ron and I were in a great need to talk. Well a proper one. Glancing at the invitation sitting peacefully in the centre of the table I walked towards it with my phone in hand.

I dialled and put the phone to my ear. It rang a couple of times before the male voice rang through the other end, "Hello?"

"Malfoy?" I whispered.

"Weasley? Speak up, honestly..."

"I'm about to call Ron."

"That's great Weasley. Goodbye."

"Oh, okay bye."

I put the phone down and sighed. I had seen him last night, but this was a phone thing and people never really seemed the same taking to a phone. Or in a phone. Whichever. My heart seemed so heavy as my finger crossed over the number pad, dialling each number with as much will not too.

I placed the phone to my ear. But as soon as I heard ringing on the other end I pressed 'end' and slammed the phone down. I was just about to try again, when the phone rang.

I picked it up and said, "Look, can you get off the phone? I am just about to make a very important phone call."

And Hermione said, "Ginny? Have you just called me?"

Ohbloodyblimey.

I totally forgot about wanting to talk to Ron. Instead I made up some ludicrous story about me having to attend a tea party in relation to slow apples. I just started babbling and I don't think she heard a word of it because the minute I stopped she had this great idea to talk to me about her wedding. Oh it sounded so gorgeous. With Blue ribbons and lace covering the whole room. She also told me that it was being called the wedding of the year, A must to be invited to. At the mention of being invited my face began to turn all red and I needed to shut her up.

"Is Ron there?" I but in.

"What, oh sorry no. Why, I'd be very pleased to tell him that you called to confirm your attendance for our big day." She is such a tart.

"I haven't said a thing about coming. Have I?" This was getting me nowhere. She was unbelievably smart but she had a very poor supply of common sense.

"No you haven't but Ginny, you called. It's been so long and yet were simply talking to one another right now.." Her face was probably all smiles.

"All I wanted was to talk to my bloody brother and continue what he had come to my house to say yesterday." She is so dull because that just got her started all over again.

"OH GINNY! He went there, in person? And because I asked him too? That's soo sweet. You guys are talking to each other tooo..." She tries to hard. If I was there I would slap her. Did she get any sleep last night? Didn't Ron tell her? Oh forget it. Forget this.

Now she haddecided to explain about how he came home all huffy last night and she had thought nothing of it untill now... blah blah blah.

"Save your breath, I've gotta go. Tell him I called." As I hung up I could hear her, "Oh that tea party..."

-00000-

I threw the cordless phone across the room. Them things have become quite popular in Wizarding London these past few years. It's a wonder I know how to use them. I pulled back the silk sheets and gazed at the room. A couple of days and I feel like I lived here my whole life. The only problem being that I only know one person, actually two if count the Pansy clone, but I would hardly consider all her flirting 'knowing' someone.

Sitting in the kitchen, I looked back at Ginny's face when I left. She had that look of a lost puppy and the distance of being alone. Like everything had caught up with her and she was once again being pulled back. Like any other time she would have just ignored it, ignored him but this time she didn't want to move.

I knew this because the redhead was wearing the necklace. She seemed to have put it on this fine Sunday morning. I had half the heart to apparate there and yank the stupid chain away from her. Before it was fine but now it was annoying. Her thoughts were like a broken record, going over the same thing. If she wasn't so diferent from the geeky school girl she had been in school, I probably would have.

The instant she started talking to me I knew this was going to happen, I was going to fall for Weasley just as she had fallen for me that Summer. That Summer however I was just trying to tell someone about my horrible childhood, someone I wasn't close with; who wouldn't dare tell anyone else.

'_You're so stupid Ginny. You're wearing the thing Malfoy gave you. He's probably laughing at you right now. Get it off. GET IT OFF!' _

I'm not one to normally laugh but now I was. She liked to think to herself a lot. She should write her own novel; Ginny to Ginny. Or something like that. Then she continued..

'_You listen here Malfoy. Make amends or not you do not hand a girl a magnificent piece of jewellery and curse it all the same.'_

More laughing. I couldn't help it, now she was threatening me. Then I remembered of telling her I wouldn't leave until they made amends. But the longer she was staying as a muggle the longer my holiday lasted anyway.

'_Why would I take the spell off? You're a hilarious little girl.'_ I mused.

'_Little? You think I'm little. Malfoy I'm 24, that's hardly little!'_ She shrieked.

I wasn't done, _' _'_Cause adults always run away from there problems..' _

I'm guessing she tore the necklace off at that point because a part of my head seemed clearer and all normal again. I took my time that morning at getting dressed. I put on a casual green Campus Crew tee and some faded blue jeans. As I was brushing my teeth I noticed that I had run out of gel and groaned. 'Ah well.My hairdoesn't look that bad today anyway.' It just bothered me yesterday because when I didn't put the gel in Ginny kept staring at it. That got me a littleparanoid.

Glancing at the invitation on the counter I decided today would be fine morning to accept the invitation to Granger's dumfounded wedding. Of course it was not the'wedding of the year' if I, Draco Malfoy, was not there. It took me awhile to find the phone however, because I didn't watch where it went when I flung it on the floor earlier that morning.

When Granger finally picked up I was bored at this idea already.

"Hello?" She squeaked into the earpiece.

"Hello Granger." I droned heavily as if yawning.

"Malfoy! Wow! So you're really coming? I can't wait to tell Ron. I wasn't sure if you'd come or not seeing as you're on a holiday and the work is pilling on your desk..." She needs a timer, telling her to shut up every two minutes. The whole point of a conversation was so that_ both _people could talk.

"Shut up Granger. And I'm on holiday until you're_ fiancé _gets his bloody sister to agree to the job."

"Oh it was splendid, here I was minding my sewing and the phone rang. It was Ginny! Ginny Weasley herself talking in the other end. It was like talking to a national monument..." only Granger would think such a thing.

"... And she was calling to talk to Ron, about confirming the wedding no doubt."

I nearly choked, "She's coming to the wedding?" This wasn't sounding like Ginny. Though she did soundquiet on the phone...

"Well no actually. She seemed fascinated by the details but she snapped at the mention of coming." Granger sounded hurt. Granger was also daft so it all works out one way or another.

"Did you know Ron payed her a visit last night. My Ron, the stubborn ass, visited Ginny. I'm so shocked I never thought..." I didn't have to fake a yawn because now I was doing about several every few minutes. What ever it was she wanted to say, I didn't want to hear it.

"Just put me on the list." And I hung up.

-00000-

He had absolutely no right to insult me. NO RIGHT! I was actually going to go visit him today but HA! Nooo. Not in my books. Instead I think I'll just do some shopping and then come home and eat a tone of Ben & Jerry's. I was actually going to consider 'making amends' too. Oh he is so off my buddy list.

Suddenly I stopped by the couch noticing the small piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up I realised it was the parchment that held Draco's letter and all that angst was gone. Smiling at the cute and fancy writing that danced across the page I decided to skip the shopping and go straight into indulging the ice cream. It was starting to look like I was falling in love with Malfoy all over again.

_Oh Sacre bloody bleu!_

-00000-

The Sun was shining and I felt a little happy. Walking out of the hotel i actually enjoyed the walk to the park. It wasn't so bad here. Not exactly the vacation I had expected but it all worked out one way or another.

As I walked past all the busy people It finally ocurred to me that I probably wouldn't have the gut to leave L.A until Ginny was mine. It was the most random thought but it was true one way or another. Again, I wasn't leaving anyway because I was on vacation until she took my job.

Entering the park I noticed that it was a pretty popular spot to come onSunday. The weather was nice too. Lots of people with their dogs and kids. Muggles didn't seem half bad. They certainly enjoyed the lives they had.

Then I noticed Ginny sitting alone on the bench. She seemed to be reading a novel and enjoying the fresh air. The sun lit up her hair so she looked dazzaling. I kind of stopped and stared. I wouldn't normally do such and abrubt thing but lately she just opened a locked door in my heart I guess.

I walked over to where she sat and stood in front of her, blocking the Sun. She glanced up and smiled. I took the seat beside her.

"I talked to Ron. He called just asI was leaving my apartment." She seemed so cheerful.

I nodded, "That's great Weasley."

"It really is. Cause he told me about the job and I said I'd think about it and i acceped the wedding invite." She smiled up at me.

"You're getting there Weasley."

"I am arn't I!" She was so cute and innocent. She really beleived in everything she did. All of a sudden she's facing the past and she's handeling it pretty well. It didn't take that long. But she's getting there.

-00000-

Ron did call. It's amazing what a couple of days can do to me. Ron said he'd get an auror to help me with my magic. And I'd need togo overmy seven years of schoolsoI knew what I'dbe talking about. I was excited. Really I was. I feel as ifI never left just got lost.

Then there'sMalfoy. He'sbeen looking at me funny lately. As if he wants kiss me. Honestly I wouldn't mind. Cause his hair is all messed up andhe looksso hot in muggle clothes. Apparently Draco was invited to the wedding too. And just this morning he acceptedthe invite. I guess that's whyI told RonI'd come, so that if anything wentwrong,Draco would be there.

We just sat there, me smiling like an idiot and Draco smiling to myself.It was these kinds of moments where i wishI had given him a charmed something so I could hear his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: there's about two chapters left, i'm working on a new story, one that i'd probably have more interest in to write.

I was feeling optimistic today. How about you?

Review?

Lorina


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I seem to write best right before bed, and that's beginning to be a problem now that schools back. Eesh... here's chapter nine...

**Chapter 9**

"Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me," I sang out to my apartment.

I couldn't help it, I was just so _above_ everything. Like a flower petal in the breeze. Okay, Malfoy was probably the cause, but I'm not complaining. I raised the volume on my stereo singing louder, "Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me."

Laughing I spun in circles around my couch, into my kitchen, had a glass of water, out of the kitchen... I was all smiles, and was actually wearing a pretty scandalous outfit. Yep, me, lil ol conservative Ginny was feeling brave. Someone please pinch me.

"Sometimes I feel like  
This is only chemistry  
Stuck in a maze  
Searching for a way to  
Shut down, turn around  
Feel the ground beneath me"

The song was so upbeat. I was striking poses to my mirror and singing to my ceiling. I was even having an imaginary interview:

"_You know I never really thought about all his money when he asked me out... his lips are like chocolate... delish! Ahahaha... He thinks he's soo sneaky and professional, as if nobody can top him. But I have to admit, it's pretty hot. And that HAIR! When it's all ruffled, Gods it's so tempting and ... suggestive!"_

I struck another pouting pose in front of the mirror. Then I caught sight of the body leaning against my bedroom door frame through the mirror. At first I thought it was a ghost but no, it was worse, it was Mr.Malfoy himself. What? Can I not enjoy the rest of my Sunday alone? Privacy? My face was turning beat red. The song rang into the silence.

"You're so close  
Where do you end?  
Where do I begin?  
Always pushing and pulling"

"You been here the whole time?" I inquired.

"Lets put it this way Weasley, I'm glad you're not gunna think about the money when I ask you out. Thing is, I own a flat." He smirked.

I dropped the blue hairbrush I had been singing/talking into. It hit my foot. He walked towards me and I saw his hair was gelled today. Bringing his hands to his hair he began to mess it all up, "And here I thought there was something wrong with it, the way you had been staring at it these past few days and all..." He walked closer. Closer. It was like being claustrophobic... the air between us was disappearing. I knew what was coming, seriously. I lied earlier, maybe they didn't taste like chocolate, they might just _look_ it...

"Sometimes sanity  
Takes vacation time on me  
I'm in a daze  
Stumbling, bewildered  
North of gravity  
And up in the stratosphere  
You and I  
Roller coaster ride in love"

Okay when he grabbed my hands. I pretty much was in la-la-love land from then on. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. His breathing was normal, but deep and.. Manly? I was suffocating in a plastic bag, in-and-out, in-and-out, in-and-out. Oh, oh, oh. Not this. I haven't felt like this since... oh my, I don't think I've ever felt exactly like_ this_...

"Um, Draco? You're touching me. And um, no offense but it's kind of overwhelming." Kill me now.

"Really? Why would I be offended?" He smirked in a charming voice.

Yes, I said charming. The git is charming. A real prince if you must. I tell you he's overwhelming but he doesn't care, what good is a guy if he doesn't care?

His lips went against mine and I tumbled back onto my bed. His lips were more than chocolate, much more. OhIhope, dear God, that this guy cares becausehe was good. Mmmmm good.I hate mushy things, I'm getting mushy, problem is it all feels true, it actually happening to me. I think I actually like it.

"You're the centre of adrenaline/And I'm beginning to understand/Never want to fly/Never want to leave/Never want to say what you mean to me/Never want to run/Frightened to/believe/You're the best thing about me/Walk on broken glass/Make my way through fire/These are the things I would do for love/Farewell peace of mind/Kiss goodbye to reason/Up is down/The impossible occurs each day/This intoxication thrills me/I only pray it doesn't kill me"

"Ginny?" ooo his voice is soo sexy! Oh so sexy! Wait, what?

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes. Of course they were closed dum-dum I was in la-la-love land.

"The song is over." What? The song was over? There was a song? Why oh why is this a problem?

"What about it..." kiss me more!... I whined to myself..

"It was a good song. I liked it. You sang it pretty good too." Arrgh is he always going to be like this? I'm going to have problems if he is. He's the Slytherin sex god, why such a big deal about a song, hellooo Ginevra Weasley is laying lunatically in-love on her bed all for you...

"Malfoy, please, it was a song." I'm pretty sure I was fully awake at that point because my voice sounded pretty peeved and serious.

"I was going to ask you out to that song." My head shot up off the bed.

My eyes wide, "WHAT!"

At this point he actually had the nerve to laugh, "Calm down Weasley, I was gunna ask you as my date to the wedding."

"That would be luvaly. Now..."

He didn't move. Annoyed, I was annoyed. I think he saw the disappointed look I accidentally put on my face. "But if you want more..."

Okay return la-la-love land.. Again I wasn't being very 'awake' from here on.

To put it shortly I scarcely remember my scolding him that, _"I'm not removing a single piece of clothing."_ He pouted but continued our kissing with all this lust and heaven. Pretty much that's all until he fell asleep beside me.

My childhood dream was to fall asleep beside a caring guy every night when I grew up. Not one night stands (I was in Gryffindor ppl) but a really caring guy. It's hard to putDraco Malfoyinto that caring guy thing but it felt just like I had hoped it would, all secure and loved. His arms were wrapped around me and I breathed in his cologne as I fell asleep into the night.

* * *

A/N: Short sorta I know :( but I was rushing to get this posted... eeeshh school is such a dragggg. Anyway I'm failing music by not practicing and posting this ;p lol review! So I have an exuse to show my music teacher that I may not be musically talented but I can write! JustKidding, but please review! I love reading mushy love scenes but they're very challenging to write...

oh the song - The Best Thing-Savage Garden!

Lorina


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Garg! My computer got a virus and I had to get a whole new pc! So of course the last chapter I wrote is gone. I know. So here it is.. I tried to rewrite it like it was… but it just isn't the same… aw well.. here it goes…

**Chapter 10**

Ginny opened her eyes and stared at her ceiling. 'Wow. I feel so great. I've been so scared to fall in love, and here I am wishing I was in bed with Malfoy.' She thought half-heartedly.

Turning over she sighed but at the same time felt breath in her face. A tanned face and blonde hair was beginning to come into focus. Panicking Ginny thought hurriedly, 'Maybe, if I just creep out of bed.. he will just disappear like 'poof'.' Heart thumping, Ginny began to slowly sit up and uncover the sheets wrapped around her porcelain skin, flannel pj bottoms, and faded cotton tee. Shuddering from the cool morning breeze, she smiled at her empty room.

Out of no where an arm flung up and across her chest, pushing her back down, wide-eyed on the bed. "Hey hon. Sleep well?" she heard his raspy voice whisper in her ear.

"Oh, no! Oh no, oh no, oh no!" She yelped, pulling herself from the bed.

Malfoy grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. He caressed her face but she was pulling away. Pushing him away she rolled of the bed with a 'thump' and a clad of sheets still wrapped around her.

"Something's pinching my butt." She moaned aggravated.

She heard him laugh at her bluntness as he peered over her side of the bed. Looking up at him she squinted at how different he looked after sleeping. More solemn. More gentle. She tilted her head and smiled sweetly.

"Weasley," he gave her an adult look, "please stop looking at me like a piece of fruit."

"Oh." Embarrassed she hid her face to the side and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I missed feeling so comfortable in bed with a girl." He mused.

"Hmph." Grumpily she got up from the clad of sheets and noticed the hairbrush (she had dropped last night) sat engraved into the floor from where her butt just sat.

She stalked off towards the bathroom and shut the door. Leaning against it quietly, she let a large sigh escape her lips. So she had actually slept the night beside Malfoy. 'No wonder I had good dreams..' She scowled at herself, 'No, it's just a coincidence.'

Looking at herself in the mirror she saw the black lines of run-down mascara and eyeliner underneath her eyes. Fluffing her hair and smiling at her reflection she began to run the water for a shower and pulling off her pj's. Sleepily she climbed into the waterfall of warm droplets and began to feel more at ease with the world.

Throughout the silence of the water dripping around her body she began recapping all these sudden events that have happened to have occurred over the past week or so.

'What did I ever do to be such a candidate for Minister of Magic? Sure I was top of my class but I can barely do a simple summoning charm now.' Running her hands through her silky wet hair she gave a thoughtful look, 'I guess I'm just going to have to trust him and accept the job. Malfoy certainly shouldn't be on vacation for so long like this. Besides, I am going to have so much fun telling Danielle that I quit.'

-00000-

Stretching in her bed, Draco glanced at the clock. It was only 7:30 pm and Ginny was already out of bed. Surely she could've slept a bit longer… Her body had been so warm and her lips had tasted like marshmallows. He could faintly hear the water running and hoped that someday he'd be there with her.

Love to him, was a pathetic word, but the feeling took his world. His mind kept going from the celebrities in magazines to such a small girl with a big mind. He could have any girl he ever wanted but it was this scared little red head that caused him to loose track of his intentions. First he wanted annoy her, then he wanted to kiss her, and now, well now he wants to spend every waking moment with her.

Sitting up against the backboard he looked around her room. The colour on the walls were a faint sky blue and the furniture was a cheap white metal. Everything was organized neatly in its place and the only thing that gave the room some comfort was the plush bed and thick, fluffy, red sheets.

Raising his arms above his head, stretching, he gave a faint yawn and got out of bed. Making his way towards her kitchen he noticed the coffee machine was already in the process of making coffee he shrugged and decided to make some toast and pancakes for a light breakfast. Any reason to spend more time with her.

He heard a faint ringing and noticed it was her phone. The water was still running, meaning she was still in the shower, so he answered it for her.

"Hello?" He asked politely.

"Is Ginevra there?" The voice asked.

"That would be me." He gleamed.

"Okay, I don't know who you are man, but Ginevra is my girl and you are not her. You are a man, man." The voice got all serious and huffy.

Draco tried not to laugh, "She's dating you?"

"Yes.." The guy was getting all defensive.

"Who are you?" Draco demanded.

"Paul."

"Paul?" Draco repeated. Ginny never mentioned anything about a Paul.

"PAUL!" Draco spun around and saw Ginny standing there shell-shocked with a towel wrapped up on top of her head and another wrapped snug around her body.

Getting all huffy she stormed over towards him and grabbed the phone from his hands, "PAUL?"

"Ginger bug, how are you? It doesn't matter, I'm here. I've got good news.. I've quit drinking and I miss you terribly.." He talked smoothly into the phone.

Draco could easily see Ginny's face fall. Her eyes cast over as she listened to what the Paul guy had to say. He was guessing that he had played a small part in hurting Ginny while she lived here but she seemed to be considering every excuse he was pleading in her ear. When he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled his wand from the kitchen table and disconnected her phone line.

-00000-

Paul wanted _her_ back. But he had left her and had also called her a slut. But then again he said he had quit his drinking habit and had gone to therapy. Paul was soo hot too. Standing there with the phone to her ear she was falling under that useless spell again. The one where she fell in love with lies and looks, pretended that they'd live happily ever after and then when it all came crashing down, she'd do it all over again.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco pull out his wand. When the phone went dead she could hardly shrug. Instead she let the phone slipped from her fingers while she starred ahead.

"Coffee?" Draco asked politely, ignoring the last little Paul escapade.

"Sure.." Ginny mumbled.

She bent down to pick up the phone and placed it on the counter. Her face was cold and expressionless, as if God had just died. What was so compelling about Paul? She thought. You just had the best sleep in ages, why even consider _Paul? _Draco's hot too right? Oh lighten up Ginny, of course he's hot, why else would he be in the Daily Prophet all the time?

Sitting at the counter she smiled down at the coffee in the coffee mug. Placing both hands around it sent shivers throughout her body from its warmth. She was slowly taking small sips while Draco placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"I never knew you cooked." She grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Have you really been away from civilization that long Weasley? Everybody cooks."

"Sorry for being curious. Anyway, I'm not hungry." She pushed the plate forward and sighed.

"I didn't poison it." He smirked.

"Even so, I'm not hungry." She pouted.

-00000-

A quiet silence rang through the apartment. He shrugged his shoulders at Ginny's loss to the perfect pancakes and took a seat on the couch facing the large living room window.

The Sun was rising and it looked perfect. He knew he wouldn't be staying in L.A. much longer. Although Ginny had made herself quite comfortable here, and it wasn't such a bad place, it could never be the same to how it could be. He saw Ginny unwrap the towel from her head and let her golden wisps fall limply, wet, by her shoulders.

Ginny let herself fall onto the couch and sit beside him. She did it in the most unclassy way, with a big 'Hmph' and sigh. "You know Malfoy, I swore I'd never give my heart away so easily the next time, and as much as I'd love to just hand you my love, I just wont, not yet." She whispered quietly.

"What about Paul?" He questioned..

"Paul? Oh, he's an ass. I just can't wait to leave this country, it's too open. I just want to see my Mum."

"That's good to hear. So you want to go home?"

She turned her head and looked directly in his eyes, "Well, I really think I'm ready."

"As do I. But at the same time, are you ready to face the press as the mysterious girl from L.A. Weasley and a Malfoy….. Can you handle that?"

"Are you imposing that we be a couple?"

"I'll be imposing a lot more later on if you say yes now."

"Slow Malfoy. Slow."

"Of course love."

"I love you." She giggled.

"I love you to Gin."

Both then proceeded to get lost in a fluff of kisses. Through the passion of touching lips Draco murmured, "You look very hot in that towel hon.."

Breaking away Ginny punched his arm jokingly, laughing as he put his arm around her far shoulder. She rested her head against his shoulder looking out the window at the rising sun. The wisps of purple, pink, grey, blue, orange, red, and blue, illuminating the white clouds. Even the boring white clouds hold a piece of beauty and purity.

* * *

A.N. Wow, I never thought I'd be able to write that, but I did. Hopefully I summed it up okay. Also there will be an epilogue to explain how things went when she returned to London… Thanks for all the reviews..

_Lori!_


	11. Chapter 11 epilogue

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait T.T… This first part is when Ginny comes back to London with Draco and he offers for her to stay with him until the wedding (or until things even out with her parents)

**Chapter 11 (Epilogue)**

Ginny stumbled into his apartment in the dark. Behind her she saw him flick on lights while she stood surprised in his doorway. It was small, and cluttered. Small. Malfoy actually lived in something small. The only difference from her own apartment seemed to be the fact that his had more rooms. Upon closer inspection however she noticed that all his things were designer, something she could never acquire in such large amounts.

Coming up behind her he put his hands on her waist and brought her close to his warm body. She smiled warmly and shivered against his heat. "I was expecting more…" She teased.

"Sorry to disappoint you Weasley… the mansion was too big." He whispered softly in her ear.

Draco began caressing her ears and neck as she stood there motionless, face turning red. "Too big? Too big! You of all people. I was looking forward to playing hide and go seek…"

"Hide and go Seek? What are you, 5?" He laughed.

Appalled, she laughed, "No, but I've always wanted to play hide and go seek in a house with more than 10 rooms."

Slowly they were making their way to his bed, plush green and black. He was defiantly a Slytherin guy. Everything was green. Then she fell on top of the now pulled back green satin sheets. Kissing feverently they still found time for conversation.

"Maybe we'll visit it later on…" He mumbled wrapping her closer, forcing her to sigh at inhaling his sweet smell.

"When will that be?" She whined.

Taking a moment to figure it out he pulled away and looked into her eyes, "After we're married."

"Malfoy… it's only been what? Two weeks? I'm just not ready to fall head over heels this time.. even if it's for real this time. Besides i'd rather focus on my brother's wedding in a week." Climbing off the bed she half-smiled, "The guest room's this way right?" she asked pointing down the hall.

"Ginny…"

She leaned against the door frame still facing the opposite way, "Malfoy this thing we have.. I need time before marriage starts coming up.."

"Ginny?" He pleaded.

She glanced back at him, "What?"

"Just promise me it will happen.."

* * *

"I can't go bare feet! Their going to think I was born in a barn, but I wasn't, I was brought up in the Burrow! There's a difference…. I need those heels… All I see is flip flops. What good are flip flops? I'm not in Cali. anymore!… MALFOY where are my shoes!"

Ginny had taken the past week and avoided the whole hustle and bustle of the wizarding scene. Instead she just played around with the feeling of being around it again, getting that sense of home. Malfoy had been shooting herexpecting looks for discussions that she didn't want to talk about.

So here she was, the morning of her brothers wedding and she couldn't find her heels. "Have you tried using your wand dear?" He answered annoyed.

Aparating her shoes she walked by smiling and patted him on the chest, "Aren't you the smart one."

He could tell she was nervous. She covered it well but it was there, 6 years and here she was, all jittery, about seeing family and old friends. He had insisted she wear the necklace to help her feel more secure and to his surprise she had actually walked out of the guest room, with thebeauty around her neck. He regretted it somewhere between leaving the apartment and aparating to the church, she just wouldn't keep quiet.

They made their way up the numerous steps and up into the looming church doorway. Ginny gasped at all the people she knew. For six years she would go to many places and not see any friends, much less any regocnisable faces.Yet here was a room full. A room full of people she knew. And she knew a good number of them too.

"I get the point Weasley, you know the people." She scowled up at him.

"Malfoy, look it's Finnigan!" She exclaimed excitedly.. 'Isn't he looking cute?'

Malfoy gave her a warning look and in a grave tone, "Ginevra you have a date, and this very sexy date of yours can hear you thoughts, so please keep the 'cute' comments to yourself in less they are describing me."

Rolling her eyes she grinned, "Whatever you want."

Walking up to the crowd she almost dropped dead. There in front of her chatting to what looked like Neville was Kaitlynne. Her American pal from her 6th and 7th years. She hadn't changed much still as charming as ever! Her silky blonde/brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore the perfect slim dress and pearl accessories.

'That's Kaitlynne Waythers, very popular American wizard. Forget what she does but she's always got everybody's attention. She certainly had mine.' Draco mused in her head.

Feeling out of place Ginny sneered, 'I know who she bloody well is, we were tight friends in America...' She paused for a second to register what he had said,'Wait. She had your attention!' ..'Same rules apply, I may be dorky but keep the complements for me!' She snapped.

'Had my attention, HAD! Besides, you took off for six years without a trace… It's hard to compliment you when there is hardly anythingworth complimenting!..Still, it's hard to believe you were friends with her.' He fought back.

Ginny sighed, 'I have many complimentable (A/N: dunno if that's a word but oh well) qualities. And yes I very well was her friend, we were planning on coming to Britain together after graduation, until Harry died... Anyway, wow, here she is.'

"GINNY! Oh My God! How have you been? You're here, like wow!" The blonde exclaimed at the site of her long-lost friend.

Ginny flashed a warm smile, "Hey, Kaitlynne."

The whole room quieted down at the sound of Ginny. She had left, disappeared, no one had heard a thing. Looking at her they recognized the mysterious women from the daily prophet, standing beside Malfoy. Kaitlynne grabbed her in a tight embrace before pulling away. "It's so great to see you. Every time I try and mention your name around here it's as if you're dead. They snap, it's intense. It's so great to actually see you though. I saw you in the paper a while back… it got me laughing for the longest time. Everybody caught on Malfoys new hook, but I knew better, I knew the girl, and that girl doesn't do 'hooks'…" Ginny put her finger to Kaitlynne's lips in her midst of smiling.

Looking past Kaitlynne Ginny noticed two very familiar people step into view. Draco had taken off towards his old friends as Kaitlynne took his place at her side. Standing there was her own Mum and Dad. Ginny's breath caught in her throat while her heart soared and ached at the same time. 'I don't think I can do this..' she whined.

'Sure you can Weasley. Just don't freak out. Anyway, they don't look mad.. they look..' Draco paused his thought inside her head.

"Happy." Ginny finished for him, accidentally saying it out loud.

"Ginny, don't worry. Your parents just need reassurance that you still love them, and that you haven't changed." Kaitlynne whispered comfortably to her friend.

Ginny creased her brows, "Really?"

"And you just want to know that they haven't given up on you." The blonde finished.

Ginny smiled and took the few steps towards her parents, but she couldn't take the pounding of her heart any longer. She closed her eyes and ran up to give them a big hug. It was a weird sight to see, a 24 year old hugging her parents like that, but inside she felt like a kid. A kid who had been away at a Summer Camp for two weeks, and was overjoyed to see her parents again.

* * *

It was a happily ever after since this is of course a fictional tale. The wedding was wonderful. Both; Hermione/Ron's & Draco/Ginny's. Yep, they did get married, 2 years later. It had taken awhile for Ron to get on better terms with Draco and Ginny was slow on piecing her life back together. Her parents were happy and wouldn't let her out of their site for some while. They didn't want to lose their girl again. 

Ginevra and Kaitlynne became such close friends that Dracohad gotteninsanely jealous numerous times. It all worked out in the end though. Ginny is a master with spells with her private tutors help. She also seems to be doing an excellent job over at the ministry, keeping everyone in order and all. She gets help a lot from Malfoy when she wears the necklace; she doesn't have to feel alone anymore.

This morning Ginny let out that she was 2 months pregnant, which brought glee around for everyone. Of course she's still klutzy so now she'll have to be careful. So is there anything else missing? If so, it was a happily ever after and I'll let you fill in the blanks.

* * *

_Thanks to evryone who reviewed this story.. i was expecting worse comments. And thanks too my pal KK who did all the critical judgement. Hope you guys check out the one shot and the next story i'm writing... now that i've got more experience .!_

--Lorina


End file.
